Leon Garrick
| birth_place = Saint Ann, Jamaica | nickname = | heightft = | heightinch = | heightm = | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right-arm medium pace | role = | family = | international = true | onetest = true | testdebutdate = 19 April | testdebutyear = 2001 | testdebutagainst = South Africa | testcap = | odidebutdate = 28 April | odidebutyear = 2001 | odidebutagainst = South Africa | odicap = | lastodidate = 19 August | lastodiyear = 2001 | lastodiagainst = Kenya | club1 = Jamaica | year1 = 1996–2003 | columns = 4 | column1 = Tests | matches1 = 1 | runs1 = 27 | bat avg1 = 13.50 | 100s/50s1 = 0/0 | top score1 = 27 | deliveries1 = 0 | wickets1 = – | bowl avg1 = – | fivefor1 = – | tenfor1 = – | best bowling1 = – | catches/stumpings1 = 2/– | column2 = ODIs | matches2 = 3 | runs2 = 99 | bat avg2 = 33.00 | 100s/50s2 = 0/1 | top score2 = 76 | deliveries2 = 0 | wickets2 = – | bowl avg2 = – | fivefor2 = – | tenfor2 = – | best bowling2 = – | catches/stumpings2 = 0/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 57 | runs3 = 3,121 | bat avg3 = 32.17 | 100s/50s3 = 6/14 | top score3 = 200* | deliveries3 = 14 | wickets3 = 1 | bowl avg3 = 4.00 | fivefor3 = 0 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = 1/4 | catches/stumpings3 = 59/– | column4 = LA | matches4 = 30 | runs4 = 663 | bat avg4 = 25.50 | 100s/50s4 = 0/4 | top score4 = 76 | deliveries4 = 4 | wickets4 = 0 | bowl avg4 = – | fivefor4 = 0 | tenfor4 = 0 | best bowling4 = 0/6 | catches/stumpings4 = 7/– | date = 31 October | year = 2010 | source = http://www.cricketarchive.com/Archive/Players/6/6958/6958.html Cricket Archive }} Leon Vivian Garrick (born 11 November 1976) is a Jamaican cricketer. He played only one Test and three One Day Internationals for West Indies in 2001. Prior to playing Test cricket he played for Jamaica senior and youth teams, most notably in the domestic competition in 1997 he made successive centuries that helped to announce his presence. He learned his craft under the guidance of Derrick Azan at the Garvey Maceo High School in Jamaica, an institution renowned for its excellence in School boy cricket in Jamaica, having produced the now deceased West Indies all rounder Laurie Williams, Keith Hibbert, Audley Sanson who represented Jamaica at the Senior level. Whilst at Garvey Maceo he played alongside Andrew Davis and Rohan Belight both of whom represented Jamaica at the Under-19 level. Leon has played for Middlesex in the Jamaica County Competition and also the Kaiser Sports Club. He was a brilliant bastman who was comfortable playing any type of bowling and it must be recalled that he was also adept at fielding, donning the wicket keeper gloves, a role that he mastered whilst at Garvey Maceo. Leon Garrick has the record for the largest opening partnership with fellow Jamaican team mate Chris Gayle the partner ship was worth 425 with Garrick scoring 200 runs and Gayle scoring 208 runs with both batsmen not out. External links Category:West Indian cricketer Category:Cricketers Category:1976 birthsCategory:Living people